Musshuru
| }} Musshuru is a character in the 9th movie. He is Wapol's older brother in the movie and was designed by Oda for it.JUMP Festa 2008 - Oda reveals that he created Musshuru for the 9th Movie. Appearance In conjunction with his powers, the shape of his head and hair resembles a mushroom. Personality Like his brother, he has an odd speech quirk. Where Wapol calls people "kaba" instead of "baka", he calls everyone "Kabayarou", which means "Hippo-head". He also ends a lot of his sentances with "oi." Like many characters in One Piece, he has a unique laughter style: "Mushushushu", a pun on his own name. Abilities and Powers Unlike his younger brother, Musshuru is a much more physical fighter. He possesses both incredible agility and fighting capability. He is capable of moving at speeds that could rival CP9's Soru technique. He is able to execute physical blows such as devastating punches with great ease. Combined with his Devil Fruit powers, Musshuru is quite a formidable opponent to deal with. Devil Fruit Musshuru ate the Noko Noko no Mi. It is a Devil Fruit that gives him the power to release and control poisonous spores from his body. This ability of his is so dangerous as the spores by the themselves emitted normally from his body are fatal. He has crafted several peculiar ways of manipulating these spores. History After an incident when he released his spores several years ago, he was exiled from Drum to the Land of Fire, where his spores were nullified by the flame. As Blackbeard invaded Drum, Wapol left to recover his brother hoping his power could assist him in defeating Blackbeard. However, after he left he wishes to use Musshuru's spores to kill off all the people of Drum replacing them with his soldiers. Thus he accompanies Wapol back to Drum Island only to run into unexpected resistance in the form of Luffy and Chopper at Drum Castle. He fights Luffy, at first evenly match against him, then managing to gain the upper hand by paralyzing him with his spores. Chopper doesn't fare much better but refuses to give up. Before Musshuru can give the final blow he stopped by the arrival of the rest of the Straw Hats who cure Luffy with an antidote. Bringing him back into the fight as Luffy activates Gear 2, Luffy becomes more than a match for Musshuru, finally beating him by using Jet Bazooka and crashing him into the castle's highest tower where Wapol happens to be with his Blitzkrieg Cannon. Wapol then eats Musshuru along with the cannon, and fuses into a hybrid form with the intention of firing a poison bomb to destroy all of the island. However Chopper manages to knock him into the roof and, despite managing to fire the bomb, it's destroyed by the Straw Hats before it can explode. Luffy then finishes him with a Gear 3 Gigant Pistol that sends them flying from the island. Trivia * His name sounds like the Japanese pronunciation of "Mushroom". * His signature laugh is a pun on his own name. References Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Royalty Category:Non-Canon Villains Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users